Jeu d'échecs en famille
by Jena-chan
Summary: Réécriture de "Le jeu". Avant "L'autre Perspective". Peut lire séparément. Grimmjow reçoit une nouvelle fraccion étrange. Et alors qu'elle réunit Hollow, Shinigami et Ryoka dans une drôle d'alliance. Elle se mets à jouer les entremetteuses. Et soudainement, Kurosaki n'est pas si horrible. Grimmjaw se rend compte qu'il préfèrerais ne pas le tuer. Yaoï GrimmIchi Grimmjow x Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir! Voici une réécriture de ma fanfic Le Jeu. Je vais laisser la première verssion parce qu'elle n'est pas sans lecteurs, mais je ne suis pas non plus satisfaite. Les chapitres de Le Jeu étaient très courts alors ceux-ci le seront aussi. Probablement. Je vais essayer de conserver l'histoire que j'avais déjà faîtes et l'humour mais Jéna avait un pouvoir sacrément Mary-sue et toute la fiction Le Jeu me semble être un gros délire. C'est le but, mais je trouve que ça perd son sens et de l'humour à cause de ça. Donc je vais le faire sous forme de drabbles.

**Ranting:** T pour l'instant pour le vocabulaire vulgaire et un peu de sang.

**Disclameur:** Tout les personnages de Bleach sont a Tite Kubo sauf Jéna qui est mon OC.

**Couple:** Grimmjow x Ichigo dans l'histoire mais pas dans ce chapitre.

**Note: **Si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, pardonnez moi, je tacherais de les trouver et de les corriger. C'est la première fois que j'écris du Yaoi donc, si ça ne vous plaît pas, ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plaît! Ah, et si le vocabulaire est vulgaire/ familier, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, c'est pour le style de l'histoire. Pareil pour le sang.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**Comment Jéna et Grimmjaw ce sont rencontré**

Grimmjow trépignait d'impatience, il en avait marre de rester planté là, debout à attendre. Et attendre quoi, hein? Rien d'intéressant selon lui. Il voulait juste partir tranquille et voilà! D'après la rumeur, Ulquiora avait ramené de sa mission quelque chose d'intéressant et c'était ça qu'attendaient les Espada ainsi qu'Aizen et les deux autres shinigamis dans la salle du trône. Lorsque le cuatro arrivât enfin, ce fut en compagnie d'une jeune fille blonde qui le suivait docilement. Le cuatro se prosternât devant son maître tandis que l'adolescente se tenait bien droite face au maître de la citadelle. Elle gardait le menton levé avec défit mais ses épaules étaient raides, ses yeux larges et ses mains tremblait à ses cotés. Grimmjow la détaillât rapidement: elle était maigre, pas un gramme de muscle sur elle, et rien qui indiquait qu'elle savait se battre. Elle n'était même pas armé. Rien d'extraordinaire. Mais étrangement, elle portait une robe souillé de sang alors qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure visible.

-Je vous ai rapporté la fille, Aizen-sama. Fit L'espada numéro quatre de sa voix glaciale.

Son maître eu un sourire satisfait en observant la blonde:

-Très bien, as-tu eu une démonstration de son pouvoir?

Grimmjaw manquât de grogner. Encore une. Comme se taper Inoue Orihime et ses grand yeux tout gentils tout stupides était pas assez horrible juste pour son pouvoir. Maintenant il y avait celle-la avec l'air d'un animal blessé et effrayée. Elle avait l'air complètement inutile, surtout traumatisé aussi. Elle fixait d'un air complètement paumé le sang sur elle, qui coulait sur le sol immaculé et son corps comme si elle cherchais à vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Et si elle ne faisait pas ça, elle lançait des drôles de regards à tout le monde. A Aizen -peut-être froid, masqué-, A Ichimaru- lourd de sens, amusé et bémusé-, A Tousen -méfiante-, vers lui- familier, n'importe quoi-, A Tia, Stark, Lilynette -intéressée, curieuse-, A Szayel -inquisiteur-, Aux fracionnes -supèrieur-, Aux autres arrancars -Froid-.

-Oui maître, elle était intangible et capable de me repérer quoi que je fasse.

-Intangible. Répétât Aizen d'un air très intéressé.

Ce fut furtif mais la blonde laissât sa bouche se tordre en une grimace avant de s'intéresse de nouveau au sang. Elle essayât de s'essuyer dans sa robe mais il y avait bien trop de liquide. Grimmjaw suivait inconsciemment du regard une goute de sang couler le long d'un doigts fin, qui n'avait jamais tenue la moindre armes, lorsqu'une langue la fit disparaitre. Grimmjaw haussât un sourcils en voyant la fille se lécher le pouce comme s'il était couvert d'un truc délicieux et pas de sang. D'un certains coté, Grimmjaw ne se souvenait que de ses repas en tant que Hollow: constitué uniquement de Hollow et humains. Donc, ouais, le sang était certainement délicieux. Après il y en avait qui avait fait il ne savait quoi de leur âmes, et avait un gouts horrible peu importe le pouvoir qu'ils avaient.

-Grimmjaw...

L'arrancar ne se redressât pas contre le pilier mais se raidit et tournât la tête vers le thrône.

-Cette fille sera désormais ta fraccion, prend en soin. Et découvre plus à propos de ses pouvoirs. Szayel viendras t'aider.

-Quoi? S'étonnât la panthère franchement pas très emballé par l'idée.

Se taper Inoue, pour le peu de temps qu'il l'avait vue, avait été assez horrible. Mais il allait devoir supporté celle-là tout le temps!? Et Szayel en plus?!

-Allez. Fit simplement son maître avec un geste de la main pour les congédier.

Grimmjaw sortit en trombe et tirât la blonde derrière lui par le bras. Dans le couloir, il lui jetât un coup d'oeilpour se rendre compte qu'elle avait toujours l'air d'être en état de choc. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait en tirer comme ça!?

-Je m'appelle Jéna. Fit la voix de la jeune fille dans son dos. Elle se raclât ensuite la gorge et reniflât.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire? Grognât l'autre brusquement mais en priant silencieusement qu'elle ne se préparait pas à pleurer derrière.

Il ne répondait plus de rien si c'était le cas. La blonde ne dit dit rien pendant un instant, et Grimmjaw se mit à espéré qu'elle l'ouvrirait plus, avant de répondre:

-C'est donnant donnant. Je connais ton nom, alors je te donne le mien. Grimmjaw Jaggerjaquez pour Jéna Werewolf.

Le bleu ne répondit pas, il s'en fichait royalement. Il la menât jusqu'à ses appartements où il lui donnât une chambre dédié au fraccion. Le bleuté ne se fit pas prier pour ensuite ressortir en lui donnant l'ordre de rester. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Dans la chambre, Jéna se changeât et se nettoyât de son mieux. Il y avait une douche à se disposition mais les vêtements étaient loin d'être adapté. Le pantalon était trop large mais la ceinture suffit à la tenir en place. La veste était aussi celle d'un homme, tout aussi énorme sur sa petite taille, et elle du la nouer sous la poitrine pour ressembler à quelque chose. Elle mit sa robe à tremper dans l'espoir de ne pas laisser le sang sécher dans le tissus. Quoiqu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de sauver le vêtement.

En s'observant dans le miroir, repérant les différences, son visage restait figé dans une expression de choque. Un peu surprise, un peu incapable de réagir plus, un peu heureux. Elle se souvint de toute les fanfictions qu'elle avait lut et du manga en lui-même.

Et avec un sourire, décidât de tout changer. De tout réunir.

De son coté, Grimmjaw finissait un hollow, lorsqu'il se stoppât, la bouche encore pleine et les yeux fixé sur un point imaginaire. Il se souvenait d'Aizen l'appeler par son prénom. Mais il ne se souvenait pas de qui que ce soit disant son nom entier à proximité de sa fracciones. Alors comment avait-elle sut?

* * *

Jéna: Voilà! C'est court, je sais, je le fait plutôt sous forme de drabbles. N'hésiter surtout pas à me donner vôtre avis! Vous préférer la première verssion où celle-là?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut! Jéna-chan est de retour! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! ok j'la ferme .)

Voici le chapitre 1! (que j'ai dût réécrire au moment ou je venais enfin de le finir T.T)

**Rating:** Encore T pour les même raisons.

**Disclameur:** Tout les personnages sont a Tite Kubo sauf Jéna qui m'appartient.

**Couple:** GrimmIchi

**Notre: -** Encore une fois, cette fiction est un mélange entre réécriture de "Le jeu" et bonus de cette fiction. Certains chapitre sont une reprise différente, d'autres sont tout nouveaux! Je rappelle que vous pouvez lire les trois fictions séparément.

-Le nom de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez est prit de l'orthographe anglais. Je le trouve plus cool.

-S'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je m'excuse mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je m'améliore et les corrige. Si vous voulez me dire quelque chose à propos du récit, n'hésitez pas non plus. Les commentaires constructifs sont toujours utiles. Et ceux qui disent simplement "j'adore" font très plaisir! Votre opinion m'intéresse!

Sauf si vous êtes vulgaire ou faîtes de la méchanceté gratuite.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Comment Grimmjaw décidât de garder Jéna

Il n'y avait rien à faire a Las Noches. Rien de divertissant en tout cas. Les forts pouvaient trouver du plaisir en se battant mais même quelqu'un qui aimait se battre comme Grimmjow allait se lasser des même combattants au bout d'un moment. Ca et Aizen venait mettre un termes aux combats lui-même quand il y en avait trop. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre des hommes comme ça, après tout.

Pour Jéna, l'ennuie était tel qu'elle avait finit par surmonter sa peur que Grimmjow se montre violent envers elle et s'était afallé dans le canapé de l'apartement de l'arrancar dans l'espoir que quelque chose se passe dans sa vie à lui au moins. A la place, le bleuté avait finit affalé dans le canapé avec elle, la forçant à se recroqueviller de son coté sans un regard vers elle. Au bout de quelques minutes à rien faire, Jéna commençait vraiment à désespéré:

-Il y a _vraiment _rien à faire, rien à voir?

-Tu crois que je serais resté là à regarder le temps passer si j'avais quelque chose à faire? Grognât l'arrancar.

En réponse, la blonde émit un grognement sourd.

-Est-ce qu'on peu me procurer des vêtements à ma taille? Et pour mon genre?

-Tes une fraccion, aussi bizarre que ce soit, donne l'ordre au premier venue. J'suis pas ta bonne. Ajoutât-il en lui donnant un coup dans le tibia. Tu es la mienne.

-Aïe!

-Arf. J'ai même pas frapper. Marmonnât l'arrancar en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière sur le bras du canapé. La ferme!

Jéna le foudroyât du regard, bien consciente qu'il était autant à cran qu'elle. Juste, niveau Grimmjow. Pendant un moment, elle se creusât la tête pour trouver quoi faire.

Rencontrer les autres arrancars pour juger qui devait être sauvé et convaincus de trahir Aizen? Ca faisait franchement flippé: si elle était suspecté de trahisons, ça pouvais finir très mal. Si les arrancars voulait tué la Ryoka bizaroïde, il n'y avait personne pour la défendre. Grimmjow n'en aurait rien à foutre. Visiter Las Noches? Tout aussi dangereux. Et pour voir quoi? Des murs blanc, un ciel de jour éternel?

-Grimmjow.

-Quoi? Répondit l'arrancar en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-Tu sais comment il y a des caméra de surveillance partout?

-Ouais, c'est à Tosen et Szayel ce truc. Confirmât-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Et comment Las Noches peut être modifié? Les couloirs deviennent des cul de sac, les pièces changent d'endroits?

-Comment tu sais tout ça, bordel?

Jéna sursautât, portant les mains à sa bouche avec horreur et Grimmjow s'accroupit dans le canapé pour se pencher sur elle. La blonde le regarda longtemps avec panique avant de parler très vite:

-Si tu le dit à personne je te dirais pleins d'autres secrets.

-Sauf que si t'es une espionne, ça m'arrange pas. Sifflât l'arrancar.

-Et comment je rapporte des informations? Répliquât la blonde après un instant. Si je suis une espionne, je travaille seule. Et franchement, pourquoi je serais après toi, Grimmjow. Tues un arrancar puissant! Continuât-elle lorsqu'il attrapât violemment son col. Mais tu n'es pas le seul et tu ne commande pas cette armé et c'est pas toi qui as le Hogyoku, le truc qui as le plus de valeur ici!

Grimmjow la fixât encore un moment avant de la relâcher brusquement:

-Et où tu voulais en venir avec le système de sécurité?

-Je voulais juste jouer avec!

-Quoi?! S'exclamât le bleuté en sentant sa mâchoire se décrocher.

Son fraguement de masque était peut-être tombé.

-Comme un labyrinthe qui bouge! Ont pourrait faire tourner en bourriques tout le monde!

Et ouais, ça avait l'air fun. Alors Grimmjow se levât, ramassât sa fraccion par la taille pour la faire bouger plus vite, et sortit à grand pas.

-Si Tousen est là ont pourra rien faire. Fit-il en la posant à coté de lui. Tch, juste avec les gardes habituel ont pourra rien faire.

-Tu t''en fou, assomme les. Fit Jéna. Et si Tousen est là, dit que tu cherche Noïtra pour lui péter la gueule.

-Mouais. Pas comme si ce connard le mériterais pas.

-Si tu pouvais faire un truc du genre lui arracher la langue, les bras et les dents au passage...

Grimmjow lançât un coup d'oeil surpris à sa fraccion. La fragile, délicate, faible humaine qui demandait la mort et torture d'un homme.

-J't'en f'rais même un collier si t'es sage. S'amusât l'arrancar en lui lançant un sourire carnassier.

Et il ne pu s'empêcher d'apprécier le grand sourire qu'elle lui lançât. Arriver dans la salle de surveillance, Grimmjow assommât rapidement les deux bouffons qui devait fixé les écrans sans rien faire cet après-midi après avoir demandé où était Tousen. La réponse: absent toute la journée. Grimmjow prit un siège, Jéna l'autre et immédiatement ils commencèrent à essayer les différents boutons comme des enfants:

-Ca c'est pour changer de caméra...

-Oui, je vois, je suis pas con non plus.

-Oh, ça va! C'est pas c'que j'ai dis!

-Les écrans son tactiles et c'est comme ça qu'on bouge Las Noches.

-Comment tu sais?

-Parce que t'as ta putain de manche dessus et tout est en train de bouger en bordel digne d'une attaque épileptique. Abrutit.

-...Ah. Hum...Oups?

Après ça, ce ne fut pas compliqué de trouver comment tout contrôler à leur guise. Les contrôles si nombreux et Las Noches si grand que le duo devait travaillé ensemble pour faire les modifications et tout voir comme ils le souhaitaient en même temps. Ainsi, ils se firent un plaisir de réunir les fraccion d'Hallibel, ce qui déclenchât l'une de leur disputes habituelles, puis de forcer hors de Las Noches Ulquiora. Cette dernière action fut d'abord drôle jusqu'à ce que la quatro abandonne le combat et s'éloigne dans le désert. Ils le retrouvèrent une heure plus tard rentrant par la porte d'entré comme si de rien était. Lorsqu'ils bougèrent un mur, le quatro le fit exploser d'un cero et se dirigeât résolument dans une direction.

-Il va où? Il allait pas par là au début.

-...Il va voir Szayel. Oh putain, il va voir Szayel! Il croit que c'est sa faute!

-Suis-le, suis-le, suis-le!

Szayel eu très peur. C'était moins de le dire. Il ne comprenais pas non plus ce qu'il se passait puisque le duo cessât de jouer le temps de la confrontation: leurs blagues ne valait pas vraiment la peine que Szayel viennent les gêner. Et le risque qu'Ulquiora se ramène avec les plus hauts gradé, genre Aizen, était trop grand. Mais à la seconde ou Ulquiora quittât le Laboratoire, laissant Szayel penché sur ses expériences, liquides pétillants et fumants, la voix était libre et toutes les précautions disparurent.

-Oh putain de bordel de merde.

-Quoi? S'inquiétât vaguement Grimmjow en entendant la blonde jurer pour la première fois.

Il serait fière de son influence plus tards. D'abord voir les dégats.

-On vient de bloquer le chemin à Tousen.

Huh. Grimmjow tournât le regard vers l'écran proche de Jéna et, en effet, Tosen faisait maintenant fasse à un cul de sac. Un coup d'oeil à deux écrans plus proche de lui confirmèrent que bloquer le passage à un arrancar sans nom avait bloqué celui de Tosen par inadvertance.

-Ont continue!? Demandât Jéna en lui lançant un regard jubilatoire. Ont peut lui faire un chemin super long tant qu'on fait les modifications loin devant lui!

Grimmjow explosât de rire et fit tourner un bouton pour changer le controle de son écran avant de bouger les couloirs que Tosen allait traverser rapidement. Au final, ils se contentèrent de forcer le Shinigami à tourner en rond une fois, puis à entrer dans un terrain d'entrainnement occupé avant de le laisser pour ne pas se faire prendre. Mais au moins il y avait d'autre témoins: Kaname Tosen s'était, techniquement, perdu dans Las Noches.

-Ouuh! Fit Jéna en pointant du doigts une grande silhouette blanche. Regarde qui est là. Noïtra et...Je sais plus son nom.

-Sa bitch. Fit Grimmjow en les voyants ensemble. Tesla.

-C'est ça! La bitch, Tesla. Pas différent.

-Hum...Ont les sépare. Décidât le sexta en laissant ses doigts danser avec joie sur le clavier et les écrans.

Les séparer ne fut pas aisé. Tesla n'était pas fort mais assez rapide pour passer chaque mur qui tentaient de passer entre lui et son Espada. Il fallait aussi les empêcher de retourner dans leurs appartements, où dans n'importe quelle salle vraiment et contrecarrer le pouvoir destructeur de Noïtra. Le batard avait réussit à détruire deux mur et à en ralentir un autre quand Tesla n'était pas aussi rapide que le nouveau duo Espada-fraccion. Au final, Jéna finit par les enfermer dans un carré, lui-même dans un carré. Noïtra brisât un mur, le traverssât et chargeât un nouveau Cero pour briser le second.

Tesla avait à peine traverser le premier mur troué que Grimmjow plaçait déjà un mur devant lui. Jéna en plaçât un nouveau devant Noïtra, qui continuât son chemin de destruction avec rage tandis que Grimmjow ouvrait un autre chemin à Tesla. Il dû rapidement arréter et aider Jéna à diriger Noïtra plus loin où l'autre Espada allait réussir à rebrousser chemin pour sa fraccion.

-Il a abandonnée. Notât Grimmjow avec un rire et en ouvrant un passage qui menait dans le désert.

Il observât avec plaisir quelqu'un qu'il détestait quitter Las Noches dans une colère noire. L'autre Espada ne reviendrait surement pas avant des heures. A coté de lui, Jéna commençât à rire. Grimmjow lui lançât un sourire, partageant la même bonne humeur, mais se rendit compte qu'elle regardait autres choses. Ou plutôt, elle cherchait autres choses: la blonde passait d'une caméra à l'autre en riant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou?

-Je crois qu'on a perdu Tesla.

Grimmjow n'eus même pas besoin de vérifier s'il pouvait le retrouver: il explosât de rire.

Plus tard, lorsque l'estomac de Grimmjow le prévint qu'il fallait manger et disparaitre, le duo plaçât les gardes toujours inconscient dans leurs chaises respectives. Jéna lançât un sourire à son Espada et se tournât vers lui:

-Regarde, j'ai une idée. Garde un air furax, comme s'ils avaient fait une connerie, ok? Et joue le jeu.

Malgré sa bonne humeur, Grimmjow fit apparaitre la pire expression qu'il pouvait sur son visage, masquant sa curiosité. La blonde s'approchât d'un arrancar et commençât à le secouer modérément. Lorsqu'il se réveillât, il frappât les mains de la blonde et lui crachât au visage:

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, stupide plus?! Huh?

Immédiatement, Jéna était penchée au-dessus de lui, sifflant comme une bête sauvage:

-Non, qu'est-ce que, toi, tu crois faire? Je suis fraccion, a moins que tu veuille rendre des comptes à mon Espada parce que sa fraccion ne peut plus le servir tu vas baisser d'un ton. Encore plus quand Le sexta Espada est dans la pièce: un peu de respects ou je te l'apprend moi-même!

L'arrancar sursautât à la mention de Grimmjow et jetât un coup d'oeil vers l'entré ou le bleuté se tenait droit, les yeux lançant des éclairs et une main sur Pantera. La vision que cela lui offrait le fit se ratatiner dans son siège, même fasse à la fraccion.

-Mais...Mais vous nous avez assommé...Fit-il d'un air confus.

-Oh, je vois que tu as bien dormit. Fit Jéna d'une voix maintenant doucereuse. Tu as fait de beau rêve, tu dois te sentir mieux. Mais dit moi. Et son tonr edevint sifflant et froid. T'as pas un moment particulier pour dormir au lieu de le faire en plein boulot? Que dirait le chef? L'Espada derrière? Aizen ou Szayel? Peut-être que je devrait le dire à tout le monde: ont a deux arrancars inutiles qui préfèrent roupiller plutôt que de faire leur boulot! Ont as pas été silencieux pourtant quand ont est rentré, tu es sourd en plus? Incapable de sentir les pressions spirituel? Quoi d'autres?!

-Non! Je ne dormirais plus! C'était un accident, une erreur, ça ne se reproduire plus. Je vais le réveiller! Je suis désolé, je vous en pris Jaeggerjaquez-sama, pardonnez nous!

-Tch. Sifflât Grimmjow face à l'image pitoyable que faisait le hollow.

Il avait presque envie d'exploser de rire et d'en dire plus. Une simple humaine, avec quelques mots, venaient de le réduire à une position de prosternation au sol. Avec un talent d'actrice comme ça, elle aurait put duper Grimmjow.

-Soit sur que ça ne se reproduit pas! Fit une dernière fois la blonde en sortant avec Grimmjow.

-Oui! Bien sûr!

Quand la porte fut fermé, ils purent entendre l'arrancar réveiller son compère en panique. La panique laissât la place à la colère et une dispute se déclenchât rapidement.

* * *

Jéna: Voilà, est-ce que vous trouvez ce bordel avec le labyrinthe de Las Noches aussi drôle que moi ou pas?


End file.
